Noggin Originals/Summary
Background Noggin Originals was the original production arm of Noggin, a programming block that was shown on Nick Jr. from the late 1990s to 2009, when it was folded into Nick Jr. However, as of March 4, 2015, Noggin still exists today as an app distributing older shows from Nick Jr., Sesame Workshop, and shows for younger audiences from Nelvana. '1st Logo (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002)' Nickname: "I've Got a Good Idea", "The Idea", "Head Bulb" Logo: Same as the ID of the time: On a light blue spotlight/black gradient BG, we see a Noggin logo with nothing on top. The head shakes up and down and a drill pops up, The drilled forced up/ revealing it to be part of a lightbulb (the logo shuts its eye and grits its teeth once this happens). The lightbulb turns upside down, lights up (turning the BG yellow gradient,t spinning) as "ORIGINAL" pops in from the bottom of the lightbulb, and the head smiles. The letters as rearranged to be right-side up. The copyright/trademark info fades in. FX/SFX: Flashmation. Music/Sounds: A "screwing" sound as the lightbulb piece appears, and when the logo lights up, there is music that sounds "desert"-like, accompanied by various sound effects, which include the word "Noggin" being spoken in a somewhat nasal voice. Variants: There is a bylineless version without the copyright information as seen on Play with Me Sesame. Availability: Extinct; appeared on A Walk in Your Shoes (1999–2002 episodes), Sponk!, and the first season of Play with Me Sesame (Not on Sprout airings, as it cut-out). Scare Factor: None. '2nd Logo (2003–2007)' Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: Flashmation. Music/Sounds: The generic theme. Availability: Was seen on later seasons of Play with Me Sesame. Current prints cut this logo out. Scare Factor: None. '3rd Logo (April 1, 2002–August 10, 2007)' Nickname: "Mentally Created Tree" Logo: Against a blue sky over a field of dirt, the sun is rising and we see the Noggin logo in dark green, chartreuse and light green. A tree quickly grows on it, with fat little birds approaching and a banner with "ORIGINAL" on it appearing. FX/SFX: Just cute animation. Music/Sounds: A preschool whistling theme with drums. Variants: There is a bylineless version without the copyright notice as seen on Tweenies, Connie the Cow, and Miffy & Friends. Availability: Possibly extinct. Last seen on airings of Tweenies, Oobi,'' Miffy & Friends'' and on U.S. versions of Connie the Cow ''on Noggin and Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block. The bylineless version can be found on ''Tweenies, Connie the Cow and Miffy & Friends. The copyright notice version is only seen on Oobi. Scare Factor: None; it's harmless. '4th Logo (September 12, 2005–September 27, 2009)' Nickname: "Noggin Horn" Logo: On a pattern background, we see the Noggin logo on the left with a curved tuba facing to the right on the head. A white ribbon reading "ORIGINAL" comes out of the tuba and birds are handling it with their feet. FX/SFX: The objects coming out of the horn. Music/Sounds: A generic theme (A banjo strum then a high-pitched, 5-note flute tune). Availability: Extremely Rare. Seen on all episodes of Jack's Big Music Show on DVD and on Noggin (the revived online TV service). Scare Factor: Same as the last logo. '5th Logo (2006–2009)' Nickname: "Skyscrapers" Logo: On a white background, we see the Noggin logo. Above it, we see some mentally-created skyscrapers. And under it is the CBeebies logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Extremely Rare. Only seen on Pinky Dinky Doo. Scare Factor: None. '6th logo (2006)' Nickname: "Noggin Gears" Logo: On a white background, we see the the Noggin logo in neon red with 3 blue gears on top. A medium-size gear with a small gear floating above it is seen on the left of the logo (both dark blue), and a big gear (colored sky blue) is seen on the right of the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Extremely Rare. Only seen on The Upside Down Show. Scare Factor: None. Category:Noggin